Expect the Unexpected
by theaterdiva13
Summary: What would happen if Enjorlas loved Eponine, but he couldn't confess. What would happen if Cosette was in love with Marius,but Marius didn't realize what he had in front of him. E/E
1. Chapter 1

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 1:

"Graintaire, put the bottle down, the enemy approaches," Enjorlas yelled. He looked quickly to make sure that the men were in position and ready. This was the moment that they had been waiting for. The fight for the right…

Enjorlas caught a pair of people in a heated conversation out of the corner of his eye. He quickly whipped around and ran to the pair. He saw that it was Marius and that gamine, Eponine. He had noticed her before, she was pretty, but his mistress position was occupied by his patria. She wasn't like other girls; she was witty, pretty, and bright. He wished she would stop doting on sweet Pontmercy, and notice him. He could never tell her of his feeling, due to the small problem of the students and his social standing.

"Fine, Marius… I will take this love note to your mistress," Eponine sighed. Why couldn't he just realize that she was the one that was his… not the stupid Lark.

"Thank you. Eponine. You are a gift from heaven above!," Marius said thankfully.

"Well, I guess I should go before… well you know", Eponine said. She started to walk away hoping that Marius would stop her… Why couldn't he see that she was hopelessly devote to him, mind, body and soul… As she walked she felt a tug on her arm, and she whipped around and hoped to see Marius, but saw none other than the blonde revolutionary, Enjorlas. He was tall, handsome, and had piercing green eyes.

"Be careful, Eponine", Enjorlas blurted.

"You know my name?", she questioned.

"Well, of course", he replied,"… Well who would forget some one that dotes on Pontmercy… He is hopeless."

"Oh, Of course… I got to go… but thanks for the advice.", she quickly responded.

She Hurried down the street, trying to avoid the light and the people. She felt hot tears roll down her face as she ran. She ran, but didn't know where to. When she stopped she looked around and saw a large park beside the river. She didn't know where she was… she looked at the river and saw the beautiful moon's reflection in the water.

"Oh moon, so beautiful… If you were human you could have any man… why can't I be like you.", Eponine wept. For three years now she had hung around Marius. She first met him when she stopped him from getting robbed by papa… She loved him from that they met. They were the best of companions, she taught him not to be robbed and he taught her to read and write. She had never realized that he didn't feel the same, the first time she realized this was when he bumped into the Lark. From then on all he could talk about was the stupid Lark… All pretty, rich, and beautiful.

She continued to cry until she was woken up from her day dream by the sound of multiple gun shots in the distance. _It's begun… I must hurry._ She ran back to the road and realized where she was, about a five minute walk from the Lark's residence. She quickly ran there and hoped that one of her servants would answer the door quickly. She pounded on the door, and speak of the devil, the Lark appeared.

"Oh why hello Eponine, why are you here?" Cosette spat.

"I have a letter from Marius Pontmercy who is at the barricade and asked me to deliver this to you", Eponine responded.

"A note from my love, Marius, Oh what joyful news! I am so in love with him. What of you… do you have a love, or perhaps a master?" She sarcastically said.

"No, I am unclaimed", Eponine whispered.

"What, from the sound of it you are unclaimed… what a pity. I am so lucky I am not you. Well thanks, now leave before I yell and say you tried to rob me." Cosette proclaimed.

Eponine slowly backed away from the door, and climbed over the gate. In the process of climbing she ripped her skirt, and now a huge slit was cut from the hem to about halfway up her thigh. She disregarded this, and decided to run back to barricade to help.

All hope for her was lost. Marius didn't love her, no one did. She was just a stupid girl who had big dreams of being a princess. She quickly wove through the streets trying to find the barricade. She followed the loud noises of gun shots and yelling, knowing that it could only be coming from one place, the barricade.


	2. Chapter 2

Expect the Unexpected

**This Chapter is going to be in Eponine's Point of View. I'm sorry for the shortness of the first chapter, I'm getting used to the novel style writing. Just letting y'all know this is my first fan fiction ever! Reviews would be amazing!**

Chapter Two

EPONINE'S POV

Eponine continued to run for what seemed like ages. She stopped to take a breath and looked up and saw the ABC café and the first glimpse of the barricade in front of her. In the background she heard the loud sound of an army, marching drums, horses, etc. When she turned around she saw the front of what seemed like a small detachment of National Guard army men.

"Hey you! STOP! In the name of the king, STOP this instant!" Eponine heard behind her. She stopped running and started in a full out sprint. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute. Her vision became tunneled to any thing but the barricade; she knew she needed to get there and fast. Due to her tunneled vision, Eponine tripped on a rock, and struggled to get up. It was then that she noticed her ankle was starting swell.

Pain started to shoot up her leg and throughout her whole body. She started to crawl, hoping to get to the barricade. She could see Marius looking over the barricade at her. She started to cry knowing that this was most likely the last time she would see a familiar face. The soldiers ran to her and roughly picked her up and brought her to the leader of there detachment.

"Let go of me," she screamed.

"Who are you?" the leader questioned.

"Let me go, this instant!" she screamed again

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" the leader said as he slapped her across the face.

"Catherine… Catherine Debauch," she said quickly.

"Well Catherine, why are you out here, better yet why are you running toward the barricade?" A man in uniform asked.

"It's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"Not the kind that likes to cooperate. Well, well, well… Let's make a deal, you simply tell me why you were sprinting toward the barricade and I will set you free. If not I will have to persuade you in other ways", he insisted.

"I am not a gambler my good sir, but I am a fighter and I will never lose. For the Revolution..." with that she spat him. Eponine tried to kick at the men holding her but they wouldn't budge.

"You, ignorant whore! How dare you degrade me in such fashion? Take her to the court house. I will deal with her later," he said growled.

As the officer walked away Eponine's hands were bound with rope. She was dragged by a scrawny looking man in the opposite direction from the barricade. She struggled with her bonds. The man dragged her along and Eponine finally broke free of the bonds. Her heart began to race as she ran toward the barricade. It felt like it was about to explode, but she continued to run. She could feel the bullets whizzing past her as she ran.

Once she got to the bottom of the barricade she started to climb because it was the only way to get to safety. She cursed as things started to slip under her step, just remains of buildings, chairs, and wagons. She tried screaming for help but it was no use due to the cannon fire that was coming fiercely in her direction.

"HELP!" she cried. Sweat was dribbling down her face painfully getting in her eyes as she tried to climb. She looked up hoping to see someone but no one was there.

"For the love of the Revolution, Please Help me!" she screaming in extreme terror. She looked up and saw Graintaire. She continued to try and climb the barricade. It looked like he was yelling for people. Her futile attempts to climb the barricade were useless. She looked up again, and a bullet grazed her ear. She felt the throbbing from the side of her head, and lost her footing and fell down the barricade.

Quickly, she tried to recover and start to climb again when she saw the blonde revolutionary throw her a rope. She ran to it and held on to it with every ounce of her. She was quickly being pulled up, but her palms were sweating profusely. She felt her self slipped, and she closed her eyes preparing to fall again, but she heard Marius voice getting closer saying, "Hold on Eponine, we have you!"

When she finally reached the top of the barricade she reached for Enjorlas' hand, but was interrupted by a bullet that shot up through her hand and into her side. Pain engulfed her entire being. She felt a sharp tug of her arm as she was quickly pulled over the barricade by Enjorlas. She felt him carry her lovingly and gently down the barricade as if she were a china doll.

She felt herself gently set down on a table and she saw Enjorlas standing over her looking concerned for her. She felt his warm hand against hers, and she squeezed his hand with her last energy to thank him. She knew this was the end, and things finally went black.

**REVIEW AND LOVE ME! Haha, but please review. Next chapter in Enjorlas' POV!**


	3. Chapter 3

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 3

**SORRY! I have been caught up with stage managing a show, lots of school work, and working on JROTC stuff. I thankful for all the reviews and the people that are alerting themselves to my story! Thank you for correcting my spelling; it was an honest mistake, but a large authoring blunder. I have had a few writing blocks, but with lots of love they were solved. Thank you for your patience! I hope you enjoy!**

**BTW I don't own Les Miserables!**

**ENJOLRAS POV**

He saw her walk away, and it felt like… he didn't know. This unexplained feeling of want, need, and love swept over him. He being the kind that didn't experience emotion, this moved him greatly. Then, a gun shot woke him out of his odd stupor. He heard Graintaire yell at him, but only caught the last word… "HURRY!"

"What is happening? Which side of the barricade is being attacked?" he yelled at Feuilly.

"The Left side, Enjolras. The enemy approaches with fifty men or more, twice our number. What do we do?" Feuilly blurted.

"Hold fast, until I give the order. Wait till you can see the whites of their eyes. That's when you can shoot, but wait for my command." Enjolras commanded to the students.

Enjolras quickly climbed the barricade toward the top to see what he was dealing with. He slipped many times due to the loose construction and horrible craftsmanship of this awful hunk of debris. His foot got stuck, and he slipped. Then a searing pain came to him from his left arm. There a thin gash the length of a quill appeared. Enjolras quickly forgot it and quickly finished the long journey to the top, and what he saw flabbergasted him.

In front of the barricade was a small army it seemed. Men on horses, men on foot, men with cannons, followed by the overlying haze of tension. He knew that the only way he was going to win this battle was if the people rose to fight along side the students. He was fighting for the common man, those people who needed money, food, and shelter… A lot like Eponine…. Eponine…. Eponine…Where is Eponine anyway he asked himself. Pontmercy had sent her away about an hour ago with a letter to his muse.

Enjolras didn't expect her to return, why would she. She new that Marius didn't love her, but did she know he did. He secretly wished she would come back, and just say his name. All he wanted was to see her again. All he wanted… then he heard a high pitched scream. He looked over the barricade and saw a struggling Eponine.

He looked longingly down at her, hoping she would make it up. This wasn't the way he wanted to see her, why God? WHY? She kept slipping and trying to continue up but it was no use, then he knew what he had to do. Quickly, Enjolras slid down the barricade and looked frantically around. He heard of the voice of Marius over the gunshots,"Hold on 'Ponine…"

"Where is a rope? Lord above someone get me a rope!" Enjolras screamed.

Then he was quickly handed a large gaggle of rope. Enjolras quickly sprinted up the barricade, with his heart beating a million miles a minute. His heart was on the verge of breaking, please God save her. He didn't know her, but he knew in that moment she needed him.

The sheer terror of Eponine's glare caused a sudden and powerful bit of energy blew over him, and he quickly heaved the rope. She was almost up the barricade when her stare of terror turned into one of animosity, as she slipped on the rope.

"Hold on Eponine, we have you!" Marius screamed.

"Damnit Pontmercy, help me lift." Enjolras yelled back to Marius. They quickly took the rope and heaved a few more times till they saw that she was within arms distance of them. Enjolras climbed to the top and reached out his hand to her, and she almost had his hand until ZOOM! A bullet speeded in between his thumb and pointer finger and went through Eponine's hand and side.

For what seemed like a lifetime, he stared at her, and saw they pain and the agony in her eyes. His gaze went from her eyes to her perfect nose, right directly to her thin but beautiful lips. CRASH! Enjolras quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her over the barricade.

"HELP! I need a doctor!" He yelled out.

"Feuilly can help you down in the tavern," Graintaire said through his drunken stupor.

A paperweight. A paperweight must weigh more that she did. He carried her featherweight body down the barricade swiftly and lovingly down the tavern. He maneuvered through the tables to the back of the establishment, and gently laid her down on one of the longer tables. Slowly his hands wiped some stray hairs from her face, and his hand slowly moved down to her hand. At that moment, he felt a small squeeze, and he knew that she was still there.

He stood there silently as Feuilly checked over her wounds. He cut Eponine's shirt to get closer to the wound, and Enjolras became weak kneed from just seeing the skin on her hip. Then, Feuilly turned around.

"Enjolras, she is hurt badly. I am going to have to perform a surgery to remove the bullet from her hip. She is lucky that she was hit any where vital," Feuilly expressed sorrowfully.

"Okay, What of her hand? Will it ever work again?" Enjolras asked.

"I think with a few months of it being bandaged, she will have it functioning again just as new." He told him with confidence.

"Okay, well… I better get out there, they need me. I will send in Marius… She is obviously quite taken with him." He quickly retorted.

Slowly Enjolras moved away from the table, and for what seemed like forever he made is way out the door. His eyes were locked on hers, just hoping that she would open them and run into his arms, but that was crazy talk. He was Enjolras, Revolution leader and brilliant genius, not some love-sick fop. Quickly realizing this, he turned on his heel and ran toward the barricade.

He looked around and saw something that only god knew that he wanted, the people that had arisen. There had to be at least a hundred men, women, and a few children at the barricade. He lifted his rifle up in the air and gave a triumphant yell.

"Somebody looks happy," Graintaire laughed.

"The people have arisen with us! We are not alone as we thought and planned for," he said.

"Yes, Mon ami, and there are others around the country starting rebellion such as these… We did it, Enjolras." Graintaire said.

Out of the corner his eye, Enjolras saw just the man he wanted to see, Marius Pontmercy. He seemed to be talking to a pair of people, a tall man in his later years and a blonde girl who was quite a beauty. Then Marius kissed the girl, and Enjolras became incensed with anger.

"PONTMERCY! Stop flirting and help us fight, or would like to continue your lollygagging and watch as people you care about die." He yelled.

With that Marius turned around and faced him. He had the look of pack of rabid wolves. He quickly retorted, "What you seem quite fine without me, you highness… God Enjolras, is this bloody revolution all you think about? Don't you realize some of us have lives?"

"I'm so sorry Pontmercy. I came to tell you that Eponine needs you, but you seem to busy stabbing her in the back with that blonde girl who looks like she is lost, along with her old man companion." Enjolras spat.

"Eponine, I thought it was minor… Why didn't you say that earlier…?" Marius whispered.

"Well, if you cared about her so much you would be with her now… Not with her" Enjolras gestured to the blonde.

With that Marius left and went into the tavern with a quickened pace. As he disappeared the blonde girl and the old man came up to Enjolras. He was clearly zoned out, so she tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, mademoiselle?" he growled.

Taken aback, she responded, "My father and I were wondering if we could be of any service to you and your cause?"

"Yes, Very well… You Mademoiselle…. I'm sorry I didn't catch you names." Enjolras huffed.

"Oh pardon me", she said in an embarrassed tone, "My name is Cosette and this is my father…"

He cut her off, "My name is Jean Fierrepont."

"Well Mademoiselle Cosette, you could go in the tavern and see if Feuilly, the medic, needs any help with his patients, and you Monsieur Fierrepont could go up to the barricade and help defend what we hold so dear, freedom." Enjolras spoke.

After explaining what to do, the trio separated, and Enjolras and the man left to defend the barricade, and Cosette went into the tavern… Enjolras fought with the intensity of five men, and one thing was on his mind…. Saving the world from its current horrors for her… For Eponine.

**Once again thank you for your patience. This is the longest chapter I've written, so I hope for them to get longer. LOTS OF LOVE!**

**Please review, that would make me a very happy camper **

**LOVE Y'ALL!**


End file.
